24
by JUANIS
Summary: Piccolo y Oril confronta a un enemigo de pasado, por lo que el Rey de los Demonios, tiene que dejar a su esposa e hijos para entrenar por 1 año en la Habitacion del Tiempo y el Alma, pero que ocurrira mientras tanto... ALARIAN Y MICHU


Piccolo cargo al niño y se lo llevo a la sala del alma y el tiempo, donde se encerro con él para entrenar y prepararlo para la lucha en caso de emergencia.

El entrenamiento ha sido arduo tanto para el namek adulto como para su pequeño, pronto Orin fue controlando sus nuevos poderes para beneplacito de su padre.

Por su parte el Rey de los Demonios con sus meditaciones lograba mejor control de sus poderes y habilidades. A la vez que se complementaban mas en su afecto paternal.

Pronto el año se cumplio como era debido, Piccolo abrazando con orgullo a su hijo se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la Habitacion del Tiempo, abrio con la llave y con emocion escucho el chasquido del cerrojo.

Piccolo: "Fer estara muy impresionada cuando vea a Orin" -con una sornisa en los labios dio vuelta a la chapa y la abrio

Cuando lo hizo, ambos namek se quedaron mudos de la impresion, donde estuviera el Templo Sagrado solo eran escombros y piedras destruidas, era un milagro que aun se mantuviera en pie

Orin se abrazo a su padre mientras veia el desastre: Padre ¿Que ha sucedido?

Piccolo miraba hacia todos lados mudo de la impresion, en su mente trataba de buscar el ki de su familia, mas todo era inutil

Controlandose, ambos elevaron el vuelo y estuvieron asi durante un largo trayecto, todo el paisaje era el mismo: una llanura desertica donde antes era un hermoso bosque, la cascada no existia mas, solo era un monton de piedras.

En eso los sorprendió un disparo, separandose un poco notaron que era un destartalado tanque de guerra, cuyo cañon lasser nuevamente disparaba hacia ellos, aterrizando para preparase a contraatacar, Orin concentro su ki, mas se detuvo cuando la escotilla del tanque se abrio.

De alli emergio un niño de cabello negro y despeinado, tenia unas antiparras sobre sus ojos, que cuando se las quito demostro que su cara estaba plagada de mugre. Tras el se encontraba una niña mas pequeña que el, de mismo cabello maltratado pero sujeto en dos coletas. Ambos los miraban con recelo y miedo

Niño: Eh! Uds. Ahi! Quienes sois y que buscais?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo!- Dijo Piccolo, desapareciendose y volviendo a aparecer detras del niño, levantandolo de la parte trasera de la camisa.-

Orin!- se lo lanza.

El pequeño Namek, coge al crio y lo inmoviliza en el suelo, retrociendole el brazo por detras de la espalda.  
Alarian Xatner; Kiba-chan dice:

Orin retorcio un poco mas el brazo, la niña al ver a su hermano en peligro corrio hacia Orin para defenderlo, mas la pequeña ¿Que podia hacer, solo le daba unos golpecitos temerosos en la espada del niño namek que nada de daño le hacia.

En eso se sintio el golpe de un bazucazo, Piccolo y Orin se cubren como pueden ante la embestida, los niños logran escapar y se colocan detrás de un ser, al mirar los 2 nameks notan que el extraño sujeto que esta frente a ellos esta completamente vestido de pies a cabeza.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas negros , con unos lentes enormes de aviador, vestía un sueter negro de lana y unos pantalones militares cafe oscuro, llevaba tambien una garbardina café y unas botas militares negras, en sus negras manos enguantadas, llevaba la bazuca que aun humeaba.

Sujeto: Acaso ahora a los lacayos de este demonio, les gusta jugar con niños? Je! Los creia mas valientes -apuntandoles de nuevo- Denme una buena razon para no volarlos del mapa

Orin no espero a que su padre le dijera nada. El pequeño Namek desaparecio y reaparecio a escasos centimetros de la boca del bazuca. 

-¿Quienes sois y que haceis en este lugar Sagrado?- Pregunto el niño con voz ronca y fria, haciendo que el iris blanco se convertiera en una simple linea grisacea cerca de la pupila.

El ser lo mira por un momento ladeando su cabeza a la izquierda : ¿Tu eres al que llaman Orin cierto?

-¿Que? ¿Quien desea saberlo? Pues no soy el que deciis, aunque tampoco soy algo definido.- Contesto el niño, sonriendo maliciosamente, como Oril solia hacer cuando se le pregunta por su nombre o identidad.

Sujeto: Si eres Orin -mirando al namek adulto- Y el que te acompaña Piccolo -les da la espalda- sera mejor que os lleve a con Yoshi 

-Has dicho yoshi?- Pregunto Piccolo.- '¡Orin! Estate atento.- El niño asiente.- 'No podemos fiarnos de la gente de ahora.'- Le dijo en Namek a su hijo.

Sujeto: Si, he dicho Yoshi, ¿Recuerdas a alguien con ese apellido? -cuestiono de manera burlona- los 2 niños que aun estaban con él lo jalaron de la gabardina

Niño: Has enloquecido? Ellos no pueden ser quienes ella esperaba! -los mira mas detenidamente- Que tal si son sucubos

Niña: ¡¡Tengo miedo! ¿Y si nos hacen algo malo? -dijo temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos- el ser se arrodillo ante ella y la cargo, frotandole la espalda, el genuino gesto de Fernanda, Piccolo lo observo detenidamente

Sujeto: ¡Suficiente! -mirando a los nameks- Suban al tanque si quieren venir con nosotros, no es seguro que vuelen hasta aca, si esos niños no les dieron, lo mas seguro es que el resto del grupo lo hara- subiendo al tanque los recien conocidos, padre e hijo se miraron un rato, pero comprendiendo que no tenian eleccion, obedecieron

-'Esto no me gusta'- Expreso el niño con la mirada fria que caracterizaba a Oril.- '¿Y si es una trampa del enemigo? ¿Que haremos entonces?'- Pregunto, deteniendose a escasos centimetros del Tanque.

-'Por ahora, vayamos con ellos.'- Le contesto su padre, subiendose de una volada al amasijo de hierro.- 'Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que ha pasado aqui.' -Tanto padre como hijo se meten en el Tanque.

Por espacio de varios minutos, nadie dijo nada, Piccolo y Orin miraban el paisaje rocoso y arido de todo el lugar, ya no era lo de antaño, una sensacion de pesadez en el estomago del namek adulto lo mantenia en zozobra. A un lado de ellos y muy juntos los 2 niños los miraban con recelo, de vez en cuando cuchicheaban algo que Piccolo u Orin no podian decifrar. En el asiento del piloto, el sujeto enmascarado manejaba la pesada maquina, pero parecia que de vez en cuando los miraba por un espejo que habia ahi, lo notaban pues su rostro enmascarado se veía completamente para que un rato despues se movia de lugar.

Despues de un largo rato, llegaron hacia una enorme montaña de rocas, bajaron todos del tanque, mirando los nameks el lugar. El niño diciendo unas extrañas palabras hizo que la pared de la montaña se abriera creando una gruta oscura como boca de lobo, entrando todos.

Mientras caminaban, Piccolo y Oril miraban el pasadizo tetricamente iluminado con antorchas de fuego mortecino, cuando llegaron hacia otra pared, ahora la niña fue quien recito un conjuro haciendo el mismo acto que el anterio.

Al pasar notaron que habia una especie de bosque, con cesped, arboles y animales, muy al contrario al paisaje que dejaron atras, Orin se quedo igual de sorprendido que su padre.

Sujeto: Yoshi esta alla -señalando unos arboles- Los ha estado esperando- Piccolo camino rapidamente hacia el lugar que le señalo seguido de su hijo

Al mover unas cuantas ramas, miro hacia una sombra que se perdia entre los arbustos, notando un hombro, con una sonrisa en los labios la toco

Piccolo: OO¡¡¡! -se quedo atonito viendo una escultura de piedra de una mujer sentada sobre una roca en el cesped, tenia en su mano izquierda una katana y un traje de combate, el cabello rizado se mantenia inmovil cayendo como una cascada, sus ojos sin vida y color miraba hacia un punto, esperando pacificamente... Eternamente

-Ella siempre te esperaria...- al voltear hacia la voz se topo con una imagen suya, sus ojos sin vida parecia verlo a la vez, tenia un baculo que el conocia a la perfección.

Piccolo: Q-Q Que e-es esto? -Alcanzo a decir entre balbuceos- El namek camino junto a él y se agacho un poco para acariciar a la estatua petrea

Calixto: Esto es una estatua de mamá, la hice hace unos 3 años, cuando ella murio ¿Sabes? Ella siempre despues de una batalla se sentaba aqui y miraba, donde ella decia que se encontraba el Templo Sagrado y se quedaba por hora y horas... Y nunca llegaste.

-¿Quien sois?- Pregunto Orin, que no recordaba a Calixto.  
Piccolo salio de su asombro y miro a su retoñito que, si no hubiera entrado en la Sala del Tiempo y el Alma con él, a estas horas seria mayor que Splinter.

Una dudo asalto la mente del Namek aduelto.  
-¿En que año estamos, Calixto?

¡Es el maldito año 914! -dijo otra voz a lo lejos, al mirar Piccolo se topo con un hombre de casi la misma edad de Calixto, salvo que tenia el cabello lacio, negro hasta los hombros y algunos mechones cubrian sus ojos verdes- Han pasado miserables 24 años Papito Querido!

-¿Aarón?- Pregunto Piccolo sin creer lo que veia.

El hombre frente a él se le abalanzo dandole un izquierdazo a Piccolo, quien ante su asombro no pudo esquivar el ataque, cayendo al piso con Aaron encima de él, éste furioso lo tomo de la gorguera quedando a escasos cms. un rostro del otro

Aaron: ¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER HIJO DE MIERDA DESPUES DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! -lo sacude con fuerza- ¡¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA TODOS MURIERON, EL TIO GOKU, EL TIO VEGETA, EL ABUELO LEO Y LOS TIOS! ¡¡TODOS TODOS MURIERON! ¡¡PREFERIAS ESTAR METIDO CON ORIL JUGANDO QUE AYUDARNOS INFELIZ! -Iba a asestarle un golpe con el puño derecho, mas la mano enguantada del sujeto se lo detuvo, Aaron volteo y siseo con odio- ¡No me detengas Galatea! ¡He esperado esto por 24 años de mi vida! -Pero viendo que Catahas habia llegado tambien y Calixto apoyaba a sus hermanos, se levanto mirando con desprecio a su padre, pero al voltear se quedo viendo a su ahora hermano menor

Aaron: ¡¿Asi que esta mierda no crecio! JAJAJAJAJAJA -su risa se vuelve histerica- ¡¡SI MAMA ESTA VIENDO ESTO, ESTARA REVOLCANDOSE EN SU LUGAR DE MUERTE, DONDE SEA QUE HAYA SIDO! JAJAJAJAJAJA -Se cae de rodillas sosteniendose con las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, su cabello cae en su rostro, casi cubriendo las lagrimas que caian a raudales por sus mejillas

-¿Que me has llamado?- Pregunto en namekiano y por lo bajo Orin, asiendo subir peligrosamente su Ki. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos y los puños se contuvo y miro con odio al hombre que tiene enfrente.

-¡¡¡REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO, HIJO DE PUTA , SI TIENES VALOR!- Vocifero en el idioma comun; un áurea de oscuridad lo envolvio.

¡¡Ya basta! ¡¡Lo que menos debemos hacer ahora es pelear entre nosotros! -Una suave voz se escucho entre todos, quitandose el pasamontañas y las gafas enormes , se miro el rostro de Fernanda en un bello color esmeralda ¡Era identica a ella! Las mismas cejas, cabello, nariz ¡Todo! Piccolo sintio un aguijonazo de dolor al verla. Galatea camino entre sus hermanos y extendiendole una larga y delicada mano, ayudo a levantar a su padre

Galatea: No puedo decir lo mismo por todos, pero me da gusto verte de nuevo... Papá -lo abrazo con fuerza, respondiendo Piccolo al gesto

-Perdoname el que no haya estado aqui todo estos años.- Se disculpo.- Pero Orin y yo, cuando entramos en la Sala del Tiempo y el Alma... Nunca pense que algo así pudiera pasar –mira a todos- ¿Me podreis perdonar alguna vez?

Aaron le dio la espalda, cruzandose de brazos (un inconfundible gesto en su padre) Catahas respiro hondamente y lo miro con tristeza y Calixto tocando su baculo sonrio un poco

Galatea: Eso lo dira el tiempo padre, ahora lo que debemos hacer es contarte los pormenores

-Padre ¿Quienes son ellos?- Pregunto cansadamente Orin, destensando todos sus musculos y pensando en algo sin sentido comun.

-Ellos, hijo mio, son tus hermanos: Galatea, Calixto Splinter, Aarón y Catahas.- Los fue presentando.- Ellos, en un tiempo 'pasado' fueron tus hermanos menores, aunque ahora los papeles se han invertido.

Entran hacia lo que parecia ser una cueva, que pertenecia a los 4, el lugar estaba decorado con cojines que fueron rescatados del Templo Sagrado, cada uno se sento en uno de ellos, salvo Aaron que se quedo recargado en la entrada de la cueva, Calixto a tientas toma una tetera, quien con ayuda de su hermana sirve unos pocillos con té de manzanilla, entregandole uno a cada quien negandose Aaron con la cabeza, Catahas avivo mas el fuego de la fogata dandoles a todos uno tono cobrizo a sus rostros.

Galatea: Pues veras... El dia que te marchaste, mamá, el abuelo Leo, Alarian, Dende, Shaina y Mike montaban guardia, Dendito dormia con nosotros pues tenía miedo y Frida nos acompañaba.

Las primeras 3 noches todo fue tranquilo, pero a la cuarta, la luna se vistio de sangre y todo empezo, Shaina siempre dijo que debiamos haberle vencido esa noche que Calixto lo prohibio - al oir el namek mencionado se lamenta apretando los ojos con fuerza, su hermana pone una mano en su hombro para confortarlo- Todo fue rapido, mato primero al tio Mike y despues a Shaina.

Frida al escuchar la batalla, nos llevo a todos en la aeronave, mientras el resto trataba de detener a ese demonio.

Ella perdio el embarazo de una niña, al llegar a la comuna todo era el caos, habia destruccion en todas partes, algunos mutantes psíquicos, poseidos por el demonio mataban a diestra y siniestra -se detiene para beber su té- Al ver que estabamos en un peligro mayor, nos llevo de nuevo a la aeronave, completamente mal, la abuela Ilssek nos acompaño y estuvo cuidandola pero no pudo recuperarse y murio de una infeccion muy fuerte.

Al cabo de 5 dias llego mamá al escondite, completamente malherida pero fuerte, ahi nos conto que el abuelo Leo murio... -se detiene un poco y suspira profundamente- le cortaron la cabeza- Piccolo apreto los ojos, imaginandose la escena, sintiendo que esa no era una muerte digna de un guerrero como su suegro.

Se trajo a Dende con él que enloquecio al saber que su esposa habia muerto tambien, Dendito estaba a mi cargo, pues su padre no le prestaba atencion en nada, él y mamá fueron los unicos sobrevivientes.

Al cabo de los dias, mamá llamo a la OCI con su radio para pedir ayuda je je! Ni siquiera lo dañaron, destruyo la flota guerrera y no solo eso tambien a la OCI completa, tomo prisioneros a los criminales y los recluto para su sed de sangre.

Aqui en la Tierra todos pelearon, ejercitos de todos los paises, las compañias belicas, hasta Capsule Corps. Uso su mejor armamento, pero todo fue inutil ¡Con decirte que mato a Vegeta en un suspiro! Aun teniamos esperanza en Goku, pero el tambien sucumbio ante el monstruo.

Y hasta ahora hemos podido escapar unos cuantos, con ayuda de los conjuros que aprendimos de algunos Dragens que sobrevivieron y que despues murieron sin piedad,hemos mantenido esta barricada magica. Nada de la raza Dragen sobrevive, todos, todos estan muertos.- mira a su padre con pesar en sus ojos y termina de beber su té- Y eso es lo que ha pasado en estos 24 años

Orin cerro fuertemente las manos, pulverizando la taza de té, regando todo su contenido por el piso.

-Ese maldito.- Dijo por lo bajo.- Cuando... Cuando...- La mente se le habia quedado en blanco. Las palabras no le hacian al Namek, solo las acciones. Llevado por un ataque de ira, pego un puñetazo contra la pared de la cueva, haciendo temblar toda ella.

-Controlate, Orin.- Piccolo pone una mano en el hombro de su hijo y le trasmite algo de su energía, tranquilizando al niño.

-Ese cabron de Breld no quedara impune a mi ira. La proxima vez que lo tenga delante, lo matare y esta vez no habra corazòn de demonio que lo resucite.- Oril da una patada en seco a la pared, haciendo otra entrada.

Calixto se levanta del suelo y se sacude su tunica: Me da gusto que tengas ese entusiasmo Padre, me imagino que has creado alguna tecnica especial

Aaron: ¡Pues debe de! ¡O solo estuvo haciendose el idiota "meditando"!

-sale de la cueva y se dirige hacia la estatua de su madre

-¡RETIRA LO DICHOO!- Orin se lanza sobre Aarón y lo avienta contra un árbol.- Como vuelvas a hablar mal de mi padre, te hare tragar tus sucias palabras, insecto.

Aaron se levanta, mira cabreado a su hermano y saca la katana de su abuelo: ¡ESCUCHAME MIERDITA! ¡HABLO LO QUE SE ME PEGA LA GANA DE ÉL! ¡POR TU CULPA Y LA DE ÉL MI MADRE MURIO! ¡SIEMPRE PROTEGIENDO LA MALDITA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO!¡SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA HECHO ESA NOCHE, ELLA ESTARIA VIVA!

Aaron: ¡¡NO CREAS QUE ELLA MURIO EN COMBATE PICCOLO! ¡¡NOOOOOO! ¡¡DESPUES DE QUE LA VENCIO, LA VIOLO HASTA CANSARSE! ¡¡¡HASTA QUE ELLA SUPLICO! ¡¡MIENTRAS USTEDES JUGABAN A LOS GUERREROS! –MIRANDO CON RENCOR A SU PADRE-¡¡PERO TU QUE SABES SI TU NUNCA LA QUISISTE!

-¡¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU MADRE! ¡¡¡ÉL ES MI PADRE Y NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE NADIE NI NADA SE META O LE HAGA ALGO MALO MIENTRAS VIVA! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Hace explotar su ki, que era de color negro con destellos aqua.

-¡Oyeme bien Aarón, por que esto solo lo pienso decir una vez!- Piccolo se gira lentamente, con mirada fría, más una lágrma resbalo por su mejilla derecha.- ¡¡¡NUNCA ESTUVE JUGANDO A LOS GUERREROS! ¡¡¡SOLO INTENTABA CREAR UN FUTURO MEJOR PARA USTEDES! ¡¡¡MEJOR QUE EL QUE YO MISMO VIVI Y GUARDATE ESTAS PALABRAS EN LA CABEZA! ¡¡¡YO, PICCOLO DAIMAOH JR, EL REY DE LOS DEMONIOS, AMABA LOCAMENTE A LUISA FERNANDA YOSHI, TANTO, QUE HUBIERA DADO MI VIDA POR ELLA Y HUBIERA SIDO!

Cogiendo todo el aire que podia, el pecho de Orin se inflo, para despues dejar salir toda la energia que tenia dentro. El niño Namek paso por el lado de su hermano mayor sin mirarlo ni una sola vez a los ojos o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, para perderse entre los árboles- 

Aaron mira a su padre, esta vez su mirada era de cansancio y tristeza, una lagrima cruzo su mejilla izquierda y respira con pesadez: ¡Eso no me lo digas a mi! -mira a la estatua- Eso debiste decirselo a ella... - camina a un lado de su padre para perderse entre otras cuevas

Catahas quien se habia mantenido en silencio: ¡Wow! ¡Todo un drama de telenovela! -pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hermano Calixto y una mano en la cintura de su hermana- ¡Somos toda una gran familia feliz!- Al escucharlo sus hermanos lo miran por un momento hasta soltar una ligera risa y entran a la cueva, dejando a Piccolo frente a la estatua de su esposa.

-Fer...- Susurra Piccolo, sentandose al lado de la estatua y mirando tambien al frente.- Me gustaria que estuvieras aqui, me gustaria volver a verte, oirte, sentirte...- Dijo tristemente.- Lamento mucho no haber estado aqui cuando me necesitaste.- Varias lágrimas caen al suelo.- Lamento todo lo sucedido.

(Snif)-se seca las lágrimas- Los chicos ya me contaron lo sucedido. Estoy al corriente de cuanto os ha pasado a todos.-Piccolo se imagino que aquella esttua era Fer, SU Fernanda, y que todo cuando le habian dicho solo era el recuerdo de una mala pesadilla.- ¿Me pregunto cuando estaremos juntos de nuevo?.- Sonrio pesadamente.

-Seguramente cuando muera te veré y me diras todo cuanto no has podido- Gacha la mirada y se abraza las piernas.- ¿Que hago ahora cariño? Los chicos me odian. Yo... Yo... –cierra los ojos con fuerza- ¡Te necesito ahora más que nunca!

Dando un suspiro pesado, Piccolo recosto su espada sobre la estatua, se cubrio con la capa y apoyo la cabeza en los brazos, para que nadie lo viera llorar. Luego de un largo rato llorando se quedo dormido.

-'Majunia... Majunia...- canturreo una voz lejana al oido del Namek.- ¡Despierta mi amor!' -Piccolo fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitacion del Templo sagrado, con todo en su sitio. Junto a él, de rodillas y cogiendo una charola con medicinas, se encontraba ella, Luisa Fernanda...

-'Ya despertaste, dormilon.'- Le dijo Fernada sonriendo tiernamente, como solo hacia con él y sus hijos.

-Fer...- susurro Piccolo cansadamente.- Estas... Estas...- Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.- ¡Estas viva Fer!- La abraza fuertemente, como queriendo sentir todo su ser.

-'Tranquilo, chiquito mio'- Sonrio la mujer.- 'O los puntos se abriran'- Recuesta al Namek, que se queda dormido de nuevo casi al instante.

Piccolo se vuelve a despertar, esta vez se encontraba en un picnic con sus amigos y familiares.

-'¡Maju! ¿Que te ocurre?'- le pregunto Fer.- 'No estas tomando nada.'- Le pasa un vaso con agua cristalina y pura.- 'Ten cielo.'- Lo besa suavemente en una mejilla. -Piccolo sintio el calido tacto de los labios de Fernanda en su piel esmeralda.

Otra vez se durmio...

Al volver en sí, se encontraba en el otro mundo; Fernanda estaba allí, acariciando su frente y observandolo.

-Ya despertaste mi amor- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Fer.- Piccolo hizo amago de levantarse, pero la mano de su esposa puesta en su pecho lo detuvo.

-No mi chiquito. Se que estas sufriendo ahora por dentro, pero tranquilo. Todo se arreglara y volveremos a estar todos juntos.

-Lo besa apasionadamente- Volveremos a estar juntos cuando el mundo cambie.

Estas ultimas palabras se le quedaron grabadas al Namek en la mente.   
Piccolo desperto de golpe, con la respiracion acelerada y los ojos casi fuera de las orbitas.

-¡FER!- Dijo casi gritando.

-Tranquilo, papá.- Le dijo Calixto, poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de su padre- Te quedaste dormido.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Piccolo, dandose cuenta que todo habia sido un sueño.

- Las 9 de la noche- Respondio su hijo cuando lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

Galatea llega junto a su hermano y padre: Ire a patrullar la zona, se han dado avistamientos de sucubos e incubos, digan al resto que se resguarden en las catacumbas y suelten a los perros ellos sabran cuando habra enemigos cerca- verifica su rifle lasser, su bazuca y se monta en una vieja motocicleta- ¡No me esperes despierto brother!

Catahas: ¡Voy contigo! -se pone una vieja armadura de su madre, pero modificada para su enorme cuerpo, era extrañamente el mas jovial de todos

-¿Es que no habeis aprendido a usar vuestros poderes o que?- Pregunto Piccolo, viendo de mala manera el vehiculo que su hija usaba.

Galatea: Si, mi madre nos enseño -le dijo con reproche, pero dandose cuenta se tranquilizo- Los sucubos e incubos son demonios de clase menor que pueden sentir los kis, si queremos matarles tenemos que ir por nuestra cuenta

Piccolo: ¿Y porque no usan sus poderes de namekianos y crean vehiculos y armamento mejor?

Galatea esta vez mirando de mala manera a su padre: ¡Si no te gusta la manera como actuamos! ¡ES TU PROBLEMA! -enciende de mala manera su motocicleta y mira a Catahas- ¡Enano! ¡Quedate mejor aqui y platicale de porque no usamos la tecnologia aqui- se aleja velozmente creando una tolvanera de polvo

Cat: ¡Uuuf! Igualita a mamá, no perdio nada! -se limpia un poco el polvo de su rostro con un pañuelo viejo y jala la capa de su padre- Ven viejo, quiero mostrarte algo.

Entran por una cueva y llegan a lo que parecia ser un laboratorio tecnologico, pero a lo que se esperaba todo estaba ordenado y limpio 

Cat: Siéntate -Piccolo se sienta en un banquillo- ¡No usamos nuestros poderes porque Breld puede sentir nuestro ki y nos dara la friega de nuestras vidas! Y no usamos la tecnologia pues... -se rasca la cabeza y camina hacia unos bultos que estaban tapados con unas sabanas viejas y sucias- Porque estoy creando esto- Aparece ante los ojos de Piccolo una enorme nave azul que flotaba en el piso

Catahas: La llamo "Thunder"! -mira a su padre y se encoge de hombros- Si se que no es muy original! Pero estoy mas ocupado en otras cosas- lo lleva a rastras y lo mete a la nave, ahi todo era reluciente metal, con sus teclados que parecian de mercurio, acaricia un teclado.

Catahas: El metal con el que esta hecho es Guarkza, un mineral que solo y SOLO existio en Nameksei- es maleable como el mercurio, asi no explotara ni se dañara- Es fuerte como el adamantio, lo golpea y se vuelve solido y es su propia fuente de energia- Me ha tomado 15 años crearla y quiero... -mira a su padre con seriedad- QUE TU LA MANEJES 

Piccolo: OO Q-Qu-Que... ¿Que yo la maneje?- un tick nervioso en un ojo.- Tu estas mal de la cabeza, niño, verdad?- Pregunto recuperandose y cruzandose de brazos.- Yo no pienso hacerla de Piloto para nadie. Faltaria más.- susurro, bajandose de la nave.

Cat: ¿No sabia que le tuvieras miedo a las naves? -dijo con una sonrisa burlona y recargandose en la puerta de la nave

Piccolo: -¬¬ me estas llamando cobarde por alguna mera casualidad?- Lo mira de reojo.  
Cat le da la espalda y se lleva las manos atras de la cabeza: ¡Bueeeeeno, mamá una vez me dijo que jamas aprendiste a manejar una nave decente!- se voltea hacia el- ¡Vamos no tienes que saber aerodinamica cuantica para manejar esto!- como una vez tu me dijiste- cierra los ojos y se lleva su indice derecho a la sien- "Todo esta en el poder de la mente" -lo jala de nuevo sin que pueda evitarlo

Cat: Mira todo tiene sensores craneales, he decodificado tus ondas cerebrales a ordenes mentales en la computdora central, cuando estes conectado a él, tu y la nave seran uno mismo, si quieres ir a la izquierda, la nave ira a la izquierda, quieres ir hacia arriba, hacia arriba y como tu quieras! ¡HASTA GOKU PODRIA MANEJARLO!

-Grrrr...- Piccolo se fue encendiendo lentamente.- ¡¡MIRA!- Coge a su hijo del cuello de la camisa.- YO, AHORA MISMO, NO ESTOY PARA VUESTRAS TONTERIAS! ¡¿ENTENDIDO!- Le grita y se va de la nave para salir al exterior.

Catahas agacha la cabeza susurrando: Esta bien... -levantando la cabeza con furia- ¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ, NO TE NECESITO!- Cierra la puerta deslizante de la nave, Piccolo observa que el chico se sienta en uno de los sillones y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, para despues recargarse con furia en el respaldo de este, Piccolo se da la vuelta sintiendo remordimientos.

Pero la puerta se abre de nuevo, saliendo Catahas con un traje en sus brazos y alcanza a su padre: Escucha ¡Se que esto te parece una locura, pero no lo es! -le entrega el traje que es uno monosuit color purpura, suave al tacto y muy elastico

Cat: Este es el traje que te unira a la nave, no tienes que sufrir por alguna herida. ¡Yo lo he probado y funciona bien, pero no tengo la fortaleza de mente que tu, es mas nadie la tiene! -Si no nos ayudas a matar a Breld, el alma de todos nuestros seres queridos jamas descansara y eso tambien conlleva a la de mi madre

-Cat...- Se lo entrega, con voz triste y cansada- Ahora mismo no puedo hacer lo que me pides- Lo mira a los ojos y sonrie pesadamente, haciendo que solo una de sus comisura se levantase.- Tal vez más tarde te ayude, ¿vale?- Cierra los ojos con pesar y se marcha.

Cat: ¿Y Orin? -Piccolo se detiene en el acto- ¿Crees que él pueda hacerlo? –dijo esperanzadoramente

Piccolo: ¡NO!- dijo secamente- A él no se lo pidas- le vuelve la cabeza y lo mira autoritariamente- ¡Ni que se te pase por la cabeza pedirle a tu hermano que haga esto! ¡Te he dicho que te ayudaria y se acabo! Orin aun no esta preparado para eso- sigue su camino.

¿Por que tanto miedo que la mierdita use sus poderes mentales? ¿Temes que sea igual que Breld? -Piccolo se detiene entre los arboles y en las sombras ve los ojos felinos de su hijo que refulgen como los de su madre

Aarón: Siempre tenias secretos que ocultarnos de Orion, Oril u Orin, o como quieras llamarle- se quita del arbol donde estaba recargado y camina hacia su padre- ¿Dime cual es esta vez el temible y secreto poder que guarda dentro de él? -queda frente a su padfe   
Aaron: Cat tiene la loca idea de que puedes controlar esa nave que invento, hasta ahorita nadie ha podido, pues casi te vuelves loco controlandola, lo he intentado, Galatea y Calixto y eso que él se siente Kamisama, aunque no ha podido activar a Sheng Long despues de que Dende se suicido por haberse muerto su hijito.

Piccolo no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieto, escuchando la voz de su hijo; recordando la cara de todas las personas que habian muerto y que ya no volveria a ver.

Piccolo: Aarón. Lo que yo os cuente o deje de contar es cosa mia- dijo cansadamente- Si no quise contaros nada de vuestro hermano ¿Que crees que hara que ahora te lo cuente?

Aaron: ¡Je! ¡Como si me importara! -mirandolo con desprecio- ¡Solo me interesa que tu y el engendro maten a Breld y desaparezcan de nuestras vidas y... -se detiene abriendo desmenuzadamente los ojos.

Aaron: ¡¡¡GAALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! -Se eleva velozmente por el ki de su hermana, Catahas quien tambien grito el nombre de su hermana, sigue a su hermano para ayudarle. Calixto a tientas llega con su padre, sudando copiosamente

Calixto: Ga- Galatea ha expirado... ¡¡NOOOOOOO! -Piccolo abrazo a su hijo Calixto y lo cubrio con la capa para protegerlo.

Piccolo: Tranquilo, Calixto -Se le escapan las lágrimas escuchando llorar a su hijo- Todo estara bien... Todos estaran bien.

Al aterrizar Aaron y Catahas, buscan el ki de su hermana, al caminar unos pasos sobre el arido suelo, se topan con la motocicleta destrozada y en llamas, buscaron por un largo rato hasta que la hallaron aun con señales de vida, con sumo cuidado la cargaron y la llevaron a la guarida para atenderla.

Aaron: ¡¡CALIXTOOOO! ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE Y HAZ ALGO! -Se la entrega a su hermano y la acuestan en el piso, algunas personas se les acercan para ver a la herida, Aaron y Catahas hacen lo posible para que la gente se aleje y la dejen respirar, mientras tanto Calixto usaba sus poderes curativos para sanarla

Asi duro un buen rato y las heridas de su hermana no cerraban, por mas que se empeñara

Orin: Dejalo ya –Dijo friamente- Solo se le puede dar el golpe de gracia y aliviar su dolor.

Calixto: No, esto no esta bien... ¡¡AARRGH! -Galatea se levanta de golpe tomando a su hermano de la gorguera, con un rapido movimiento mete su mano en el pecho de este sacandole el corazon de tajo y dejandolo caer al piso. La conmocion fue total, creando gritos y desconcierto.

Orin sonrio maliciosamente. Haciendo un giro rapido, le pega una patada en plena cara, que lanzo a la chica varios metros atras, alejandola de la gente.

Catahas: ¡¡Una incubo! -al grito se creo el terror en todos lados, quien parecia ser Galatea, se levanto como si nada le hubiera pasado y se transformo en una grotesca criatura con rostro y alas de murcielago, dando de chillidos aterrorizaba a todos

Orin: Esto promete no durar más de tres minutos.- Dijo el niño, mostrandole a la cosa tres de sus deditos.- ¿Ultimo deseo o algo para que escriba en tu tumba?- pregunto, poniendose en posicion de ataque.

Aaron desenvainando su espada: ¡¡CATAHAS A LAS CATACUMBAS! -al ver que su hermano titubeaba- ¡ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE MOVER EL APARATO VOLADOR! -Lo abraza con fuerza y mostrando por primera vez afecto en su rostro- ¡Cuidate mucho hermanito! -Catahas corre hacia el resto de la gente, pero se detiene al acto mirando hacia el cielo.

Toda una horda de seres demoniacos negreaba el cielo, algunos de los monstruos tomaban a las pobres victimas por los aires para devorarlos o estrellarlos en las piedras. El caos era total, algunos "soldados" se unieron con Aaron para apoyarlo, armandose con palas, trinche, machetes o lo que tuvieran a la mano

Soldado: Ok Aaron ¿Algunas sabias palabras antes de meternos a la batalla?- dijo un joven barbado de bucles rubios y sucios, quien miraba aterrado la escena.

Piccolo: ¡¡MARCHAROS DE AQUI!- Ordeno quitandose la capa y el turbante. Le hace una señal a Orin, que tambien se prepara para combatir.- NOSOTROS PODREMOS CON ELLOS.

Aaron: ¡¡POR LA GLORIA DE MI PADRE Y POR EL HONOR DE MI MADRE!

Piccolo cogio por el hombro a su hijo y lo aleja de la batalla.  
-Ya he perdido demasiado en un mismo día para perder algo más.- Abraza a Aarón.- Luego nos vemos, hijo mio.- sonrie tiernamente.

Aaron abraza a su padre: No seria hijo tuyo y de Fernanda si me voy de aqui- esta vez sus ojos demostraban verdaderamente los de ella

Piccolo: ¡Je! Esto me va a doler más a mi que a tí- Dijo en el momento que le pegaba un puñetazo en el estomago y lo deja inconsciente- ¡Llevaroslo de aquí!- Le ordeno a los uno de los ''soldados''

Orin y Piccolo cubrieron las espaldas a los resagados, que fueron corriendo a refugiarse con las demas gentes.  
Oriun: ¿Cuantos crees que habra padre?- Pregunto haciendo crujir las tablas de sus manos.

Piccolo: Yo diria que unos...- contando rapidamente.- 50 mas o menos.

-Chist! Que pocos.- Expreso el niño con fastidio.- ¿25-25?

-25-25.- respondio Piccolo sonriendo -Ambos Namek sonrieron y se lanzaron hacia los monstruos, que no tardaron en lanzarse sobre ellos.

Orin: ¿Que te parece padre si jugamos a ver quien mata más bichos de estos?- Dijo divertido cuando ya llevaba 10 sucubos matados.

Piccolo: Vas a perder.- Dijo Piccolo atravesando el pecho de un monstruo.

Luego de unas horas de pelea el suelo del lugar esta lleno de cuerpos sin vidas. Los dos guerreros descansaban sobre una pila de cadaveres. Tanto padre como hijo mostraban heridas profundas, pero no les importaban, se habian divertido mucho y aparte habia hecho el entrenamiento del dia.

¿Asi que estos 2 siempre si volvieron? -dijo una voz tetrica mientras movia su mano con garras del espejo de la pared, caminando lentamente se detuvo ante otro lugar, ahi se encontraba Galatea maniatada e inconsciente, pero poco a poco fue recuperandose, quien al ver a su   
enemigo rugio de odio a la vez que trataba de soltarse de las cadenas

Breld: ¡Tranquila querida mia! ¡Muy pronto podras volver a con tu amado padre! -la toma del rostro y pasa su lengua viperina por el rostro de la chica que gimio del asco- la suelta y extiende sus manos a la vez que susurra inentendible y salen de sus manos un vapor que cubre a la namek

Aaron: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quien carajos te dio permiso de noquearme Piccolo! -gritaba furioso, cuando salio de la catacumba, junto con la demas gente, Catahas le seguia.

Piccolo: Soy tu padre. Mi deber es pensar en tu seguridad por encima de todo- Respondio tranquilamente poniendo una mano en la herida que tiene en el costado.

Cat: Sabes creo que eso es lo menos importante -susurro- Algunos aldeanos nos ayudaran con la incineracion de Calixto, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quien sera el siguiente Kamisama? - Aaron se quedo en silencio unos minutos-

Aaron: No lo se Cat -mirando a su padre, saca de un bolsillo de su holgado pantalón un estuche con instrumental medico, de otro bolsillo saca gasas y algodon y comienza a curar la herida

Aaron: Se que te curas casi al instante, pero el aire aqui esta demasiado contaminado y podrias pescar alguna infeccion- Sigue curandolo sin mirarlo- ¡Tal vez seas un gran guerrero, pero eres pesimo bloqueando los ataques!- terminando de vendar- ¡Listo! Solo procura cambiar la gasa

Orion: ¡No creo que importe mucho que haya o no Kamisama en este planeta!- Dijo Orin, sujetandose el brazo derecho, que lo tenia dislocado- Este planeta ya esta acabado- Dijo con una mirada maligna.

Catahas se le queda viendo al niño y lo abofetea con fuerzas: ¡Oyeme bien niño! ¡Se que te importa un carajo este lugar, pero por lo menos respetalo mientras estamos aqui! ¡Mi madre lucho mucho por él y por seres que amo, incluyendote a tí! -mirando hacia otro lado con lagrimas en los ojos- Aunque eso a ti no te importe.

Orin: ¡No he dicho en ningun momento nada de eso!- Se oye la voz de Oril.- ¡Si nos importa este lugar, por eso hemos luchado para protegerlo!- Ahora era la de Orión; los ojos del Namek se llenaron de lagrimas.

Aaron: ¡Ya dejalo Cat! -Lo toma del hombro-No vale la pena

Orin: Si estamos hoy aqui, es para terminar una tarea... -Continuo Orin- Que deberiamos haber terminado hace mucho timepo.

Orion: Yo tambien hecho de menos a mamá.- el niño baja la cabeza.- Yo quiero ver a mi mamá.- Se pone a llorar.

Aaron se arrodilla ante su hermanito y lo abraza frotandole al espalda: Yo tambien la extrano enano y creo que debemos dejar de pelear porque eso destestaba ella- lo mira a los ojos y luego a su padre- Creo que ya no debemos postergarlo mas- mira a Catahas- Debemos ir al Castillo de Breld

Catahas: ¡Vamos a la nave! -los nameks entran a la nave y cada quien toma asiento, Aaron en la parte principal, Piccolo a su izquierda y Orin a la derecha, Catahas entra en una habitacion de la nave, a los pocos minutos sale con el minisuit purpura y en sus manos lleva algo parecido a una tiara dorada

Catahas se la coloca y levita en el aire, todos los sistemas se encienden y la nave empieza a elevarse con un sonido fijo como un enjambre de abejas

-Espera, Cat.- Piccolo le pone una mano en el hombro.- Dejame a mi. Antes te dije que te ayudaria.

Catahas tenia la voz doble como si la nave y el ahora fueran uno solo: ¡No! -lo mira- Eres mas necesario asi- Cierra los ojos y aspira aire- Sistemas cuadrantes a las coordenas 6 sur 7 este ¡Despeguen! -Todos pegandose a sus asientos volaro a suma velocidad, las nubes blancas se perdian entre el cielo, lagos llanuras sobrevivientes se evaporaban por la rapidez en que volaban

Cuando llegaron la nave se detuvo inmediatamente, que si no fuera porque se pusieron todos los cinturones de seguridad, hubieran salido disparados.

Catahas: Buscando sistemas alfa de busqueda en sensores -cierra los ojos concentrandose- Desactivando circuitos vigias y codigos negros- mirando a Aaron- Ya pueden entrar

-Chist!- Orin hizo chaquear su lengua cuando se recoloco el hombro de un tiron.- cuando estemos dentro quiero que se centren de los monstruitos. A Breld me lo pido.- dijo el niño, sonriendo.

Abriendo la compuerta de la nave, los guerreros se lanzaron sobre el castillo. A su paso salieron un sentenar de enemigos que fueron caeyen entre el fuego crusado de los bandos.  
Piccolo iba por delante de Orin, para protegerlo de cualquier ataque directo; el niño, por su parte, protegia las espaldas de su padre.

Aaron logro entrar sin ser visto al castillo, revisando pasillo por pasillo, buscando el ki de su hermana, pues no la creia muerta. Abriendo una de las puertas, entro a una especie de habitacion blanca sin muebles, solo una especie de mesilla, con un piedra de cristal azul en él. Al tocarlo descubrio que estaba muy caliente y refulgia con mayor fuerza, al mirarla se quedo estupefacto.

Eran todas las almas de las personas que murieron, habia niños que el conocio de pequeño, mutantes, dragens.

Aaron: ¡Dios mio!- susurro al ver las almas de sus abuelos y tios, que penaban mostrandose multiformes en el cristal, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes noto uno en particular... El espiritu de su madre

Todo esto puede terminar de una manera- Se oyo una voz con eco detras suyo, al voltear noto que era Galatea, tuvo la sensacion de correr hacia ella y preguntar si estaba bien, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, mirandola con incredulidad blandio su katana frente a ella, Galatea por su parte dandole una sonrisa retorcida, tambien hizo lo mismo

Galatea: Beberé tu sangre hasta la ultima gota- se lanza sobre su gemelo.

Peleando ambos por vencer uno al otro Aarón evitaba los multiples ataques de su gemela, Galatea eran tan diestra en la katana como lo fue su madre, Aarón en su mente buscaba la manera de detenerla hasta que...

¡Plaf! Galatea cae insconciente al suelo. Detras de ella aparece Orin, que lo miraba seriamente.

-No te preocupes- Le pone la mano en el cuello de su hermana para asegurarse de que todavia tenia pulso.- Solo va a dormir hasta el mes que viene.- Se levanta y se acerca al chico- ¿Estas bien?

Aaron: Si -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Je je je ¡Si se entera te comera vivo! -de nuevo poniendose serio- ¡Busquemos a ese desgraciado!

En eso todos sintieron un nauseabundo ki, erizandoles la piel, Aaron apretando sus dientes con furia junto con su padre y hermano miraron hacia la puerta: Ahi estaba Breld

-Ya te extrañaba, Rujers- Dijo con malicia Breld- ¿Que tanto has hecho en estos 57 años?

Oril: He procurado divertirme de todas las formas posibles, pero sabes- Se pone delante de los dos nameks- Aun no he probado a catar su sangre. Segun he oido sabe delicioso.

Breld: ¡Dejaras de ser tan insolente niño cuando estes muerto!- Gruño enfadado el demonio.

Y lo que tantos años se esperaba, llego. La batalla final; el último escalon; el finiquito para una vida llega de dolor y tristeza como la de Orión/Oril/Orin.

Breld: Para empezar, dejame deleirtarte tus oidos con una cancion que conoces muy bien.- Dijo el demonio, usando su magia, el cristal fue hasta su mano y comenzo a brillar, haciendo que una voz agudisima se escuchara en toda la sala, doblando de dolor a los Namek's, que solo podian taparse los oidos.

-De donde sale ese ruido? ARRGG!- Pregunto Aarón, tirando en el suelo y retorciendose de dolor.

-Es la voz de la Sr. Briefs. AARRRGG! Que le gustaba cantar y destrozarme los oidos. ARRGGG!- Le respondio Piccolo, que aun se mantenia en pie.

Galatea despertando por el dolor, se incorpora, buscando atientas en sus ropas se pone de pie y lanza una suriken al demonio quien al ser herido en su mano deja caer el cristal al piso pero sin romperse

-Aahhh...- Orin se levanta trabajosamente del suelo y mira a Breld con el más puro odio que su alma podia sentir.- Eso no ha estado nada mal -Se quita la ropa pesada.- Pero dejame mostrarte como lo hago yo.  
En menos de un segundo, ambos luchadores atravesaban las paredes del castillo. Uno huyendo del otro.

Orin consiguio alejar a Breld de su familia, que era su plan de un principio.  
-''Ahora toca la parte dificil.''- Penso el namek esquivando un ataque de fuego del demonio.- ''Eliminar a Breld.''

Ambos combatientes se enzarzaron en un combate encarnecido, donde el fuego, las energy balls y otras cosas eran lanzada hacia el enemigo.

Galatea mirando a su padre: ¿Ahora que? Breld tiene los espiritus de los muertos en ese cristal -lo levanta con cuidado y se lo muestra- Al mirarlo le parecio que veia el espiritu de su esposa que lo saludaba con la mano.

Piccolo: Esperemos que cuando muera Breld, las almas sean liberadas.- dijo, rezando internamente para que eso fuera asñi.

En el exterior, Namek y Demonio daban todo para eliminar al otro sin matarse a sí mismo. Orin usaba todos los poderes que habia aprendido a lo largo del entrenamiento con su padre, pero la falta de energía y de experiencia, hizo que Breld llevara las de ganar en el combate.

Orin: Aaah... Aaah... No puedo más...- Orin se dejo caer al suelo, que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Cuando cayó, levanto una gran polvareda; tanta, que a Breld se le hizo ver si estaba muerto o no, pues habia dejado de emanar energía.

Breld: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Empezo a reirse malignamente.- Te lo dije crio en una ocasion. ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Podras conmigo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Galatea: Padre! El ki de Orin! -Piccolo se horrorizo al imaginarse a su hijo muerto y junto con los gemelos llegaron hacia donde estaban los enemigos.

Orin estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, dejando a la vista sus ojos, que estaban en blanco; Galatea se abrazo a su padre y se puso a llorar; Aarón también hizo lo mismo, Piccolo lloraba pero en silencio, diciendoles a sus hijos que no llorara, que hago se podria hacer.

Breld bajo hasta tierra y sonrio al ver la escena de la familia: ¡Miren nada más! ¡Esto parece sonrisa y lágrimas!- dijo burlon.- ¡Ahí estan las lágrimas y aqui las risas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Un energy ball paso muy cerca de la cara de Breld.

-¡Esto aun no se ha acabado!- Dijo alguien en el cielo, el grupo Daimaoh Yoshi llevo la mirada hacia el cielo.

Allí mismo, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo maliciosamente, se encontraba Oril, vestido con su gi negro de combate y su inseparable gorguera.

Un temblor de tierra y Breld tuvo que elevarse en el aire para que esta no se lo tragara.

-¡El juego aun continua!- continuo otra. Detras del grupo se encontraba Orión, con una mano enterrada en el suelo.

Una bala atraveso una de las piernas del demonio.

¡Esto solo era el calentamiento!- Termino Orin, apuntando con una pistola a Breld.

-¡¡¡LOS HERMANOS DE LA OSCURIDAD JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL!- Dijeron los tres niños a la vez, poniendose alrededor de Breld y cargando sus mejores tecnicas.

¡¡MERAKLES, GARRAS DE LOBO!- Grito Orión, golpeando con sus manos en la espalda del demonio.

¡¡NOCHE INFERNAL!- Esta vez fue Oril, que lanzo una rafaga de energia maligna hacia Breld.

Galatea: MAAA SEN KOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Disparando una rafaga de energia

Aaron: MAKANKOSAPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Uniendose a su hermana

-¡Se acabo Breld!- Dijo Orin, fusionandose de nuevo con sus hermanos- ¡Esto se termina ahora y para siempre!- Orin jadeaba mucho mientras hablaba.- Con este ataque se decide quien gana o pierde.

El niño elevo las manos hacia el cielo y comenzo a cargar toda la energia maligna de la zona.

-¡¡¡GENKI...- Por sus ojos pasa un brillo extraño.- OSCUR!- Lanza la gran bola de energia.

La Genkidama oscura atraviesa el cielo y golpea el cuerpo del demonio, cubriendolo por completo y destruyendolo. Piccolo toma a los gemelos de la cintura y apenas saliendo de una gran bola de fuego escapan de la destrucción que llevo varias cuadras a la redonda.

Luego de la explosion de energia, Orin cayo sin vida; antes de que el cuerpo del pequeño chocara contra el suelo, Piccolo lo agarro y lo miro.

Piccolo: Orin...- Susurro. Al ver que no respondia de ninguna, dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas y con la barbilla temblandole, le beso la frente.- Descansa ahora, chiquito mio.  
Aaron: ¡Hey mierdita! -aguantandose las lagrimas- ¡Que no vas a librarte tan facil de mi! -acaricia la frente de su hermanito- ¡Gracias! Acaricia la cabecita del niño y se le escapan las lagrimas cuando cerro los ojos.

Galatea: Te amamos -le besa la frente.

Oril: Ni vosotros de mi... se podran librar.- dijo con voz apagada, los gemelos se rien entre lagrimas y se abrazan a su padre y hermano

Galatea: ¡Un momento! -recordando de golpe- ¡Y el cristal donde estan los espiritus! -corriendo entran al castillo

En el interior del castillo todo era conmocion. Las personas que en antaño fueran asesinadas ahora resucitaban con el poder de la vida eterna de los Dragens que, aun siendo simple espiritus sin cuerpo, podian usar sus poderes.

Pasaron los días y la Tierra volvia a hacer lo que era gracias a las Dragon Ball que fueron restauradas cuando Dende resucito. Ajeno a que sus padres se estaban peleando, en una habitacion del Templo, un inquilimo miraba de forma asesina a su hermana -ahora- mayor.

-Vamos, Oril, tienes que comer.- Dijo Galatea, poniendo una cuchara delante de los labios del niño.

Orin: ¡¡Dejame en paz!- Estallo en crio, sacando de la habitacion a Galy con una explosion de su ki.

Cuando se quedo solo, Oril camino lentamente con las muletas hasta la cama y se tumbo.

-Aaah...- deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones.- "¿Que sera ahora de mi?"- se pregunto.

-"¡Que tendremos nuevas aventuras y nos divertiremos juntos!"- Le contestaron Orin y Orión dentro de su cabeza.

FIN


End file.
